While apparatus has been proposed for accomplishing the massage of a person's back while sitting in a chair, such apparatus is complicated and expensive. Such apparatus may use motors connected through gears, belts or chains to a movable or vibratory massage mechanism. Patents that illustrate this apparatus illustrate the general state of the art, but are not relevant to this invention.
The above disadvantages have been eliminated by the present invention which comprises self-propelled roller massage units based on the direct rocking action of the person rocking.
Another beneficial feature of the present invention is a manually hand powered rocking actuating device which is built into an interchangeable rocking chair seat for persons who are paraplegic, or a person who wants to exercise his arms and legs while enjoying a good massage.